


Amber, Ember, Glow

by frankiewenttohollywood



Category: K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiewenttohollywood/pseuds/frankiewenttohollywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooyoung is a brat but so is Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber, Ember, Glow

**Author's Note:**

> i. Paramedic AU  
> ii. The Hyuna mentioned in this is [Moon Hyuna](http://i.imgur.com/tDfDbEj.jpg) of Nine Muses.  
> iii. Use of Western emergency response system terminology. Truck - firefighters, Squad - rescue specialists, and Ambulance - paramedics.

 

 

It's not often Sooyoung gets to say something at work surprised her.

 

The element of surprise more or less went away after her first month on ambulance service. Gunshot wounds, stabbing victims, near dismemberments, and everything in between. Really, at this point in the game it's become a case of seeing one then seeing it all.

She also knows that when she gets too sure of herself about something, the complete opposite of her expectations end up happening. Well, at least it's something that she  _should_  know by now otherwise she wouldn't be surprised to have a gun pointed at her head.

 

* * *

 

"Look," Sooyoung says as calmly as she can manage, "we're not with the police, we're here to help."

"My partner, Sooyoung, and I are just doing our jobs. We just want to make sure you don't bleed to death," Sunny says without even flinching when the shooter swings the gun from Sooyoung to her. "Right, Sooyoung? We just want to help."

"Right," Sooyoung nods at her, "yeah, you're completely right, Sunny." 

Sunny keeps saying her name and that's good. Really, really good. The constant reminders that they're people humanizes them and makes the aggressor less likely to hurt them. It's times like these that Sooyoung is glad Sunny has a freakishly good memory. That and her uncanny ability to be so calm while literally face to face with death.

"I'll shoot you guys, I swear I will."

Sooyoung vaguely registers an annoyed noise and she doesn't dare to look over at Sunny because she wouldn't really—

"Seriously, guy, whoever you were shooting at is obviously dead now and you're about halfway there too unless you let us help you."

— _yeah_ , she would. If Sunny gets them both shot in the head she is going to be so pissed.

The gun swings back and forth between them, probably trying to decide on a target.

Seriously,  _so_  pissed.

 

* * *

 

"What's this I hear about you guys and a shootout?" 

Hyuna and Hyoyeon plop down on either side of her and Sooyoung tosses her magazine at them in annoyance. "Don't look at me, go ask little miss psycho pants over there."

Sunny shrugs at them, never taking her eyes away from the television screen. "He wasn't going to shoot us," she murmurs distractedly. "Probably."

"I heard the chief is ripping the police department a new one," Hyoyeon says with a grin. "I've never seen someone so mad."

"Good," Sooyoung replies. "The hell kind of oversight is that even? They're supposed to clear the building before they let us in."

"Buck up," Hyuna says and punches her shoulder lightly. "At least now you have an interesting bar story."

She knows it's Hyuna's way of saying that she's glad she doesn't have bullet shaped holes in her head but it still doesn't stop her from punching her back and biting out, "I  _always_  have interesting bar stories".

The loud familiar station alarm going off stops them from getting into a full fledged tussle.

"Please be Truck, please be Truck," Hyoyeon mutters to herself.

"Squad 87 and Ambulance 90, corner of Fifth and Main Street," blares from the speakers and they all let out a collective groan.

"Let's move, bitches," Sunny says and is up and out the door before any of them.

It could just be the left over adrenaline from earlier but Sooyoung swears she sees a smirk on Sunny's face.

 

* * *

 

"Seriously, have you been sneaking morphine or something? You are way too calm right now." 

The distress on Fifth and Main turns out to be a pretty bad car crash. Squad gets the driver out as best they can from the wreckage and from the amount of blood that's, well, everywhere, the driver doesn't seem to be in too good of shape. 

Somewhere between making sure his neck isn't broken and checking his pulse, a sudden spatter of blood makes her freeze and Sunny is quick to clamp down on the source.

"Fuck, is that—"

"Yeah."

This is how they end up in the back of the ambulance, covered in blood, and making sure the victim stays stabilized until they reach the hospital. All that and the thing that's weighing on her is Sunny's near-zen composure.

"We were almost shot this morning and someone's carotid literally just exploded on us." 

Sunny shrugs at her, the beginning of a smile on her face.  

Sooyoung lets out a long sigh. "I'm making the chief give you a drug test when we get back."

  

* * *

 

The rest of her week pans out smoothly enough and she finishes her shift with a call with Truck and Squad at a burning warehouse.

She leans against the ambulance next to Sunny and waits for the crew to bring out any survivors. Watching the fire burn is calming in a way. It almost makes her forget that there's probably people trapped inside but then she realizes that she's finding solace in destruction of all things and that's just a bit weird. 

This is probably what Sunny's been feeling all week—mentally slow dancing in a burning room. 

And, yeah, Sunny's always been a little... off-color, but,  _Jesus_ , that's just dark. 

"Seriously," she says out loud to Sunny and nudges her.

 

* * *

 

Sooyoung spends her off-week catching up on as much sleep as possible. The odds don't seem to be in her favor though and someone pounds on her door loudly. Grumbling to herself, she stumbles over her furniture and to the door, yanking it open with more force than necessary. 

Hyuna and Sunny's far too smug faces beam at her and Sooyoung has to refrain from slamming the door. She can't seem to escape them even when she's not at the station.

"Get dressed, lazy, we're going out." Hyuna walks in uninvited and makes herself at home on the couch. 

Sunny trails in after her and tugs Sooyoung with her, letting the door close softly.

"Uh, I don't think so. I'm going back to bed," she says and makes her way back to her bedroom. Hyuna follows her and Sooyoung lets her. She crawls back under the covers and doesn't bother telling Hyuna to stop rummaging through her closet. 

Sooyoung falls asleep to what she's pretty sure is the sound of Sunny going through her music collection.

 

* * *

 

When Sooyoung wakes up hours later, Hyuna is gone from her room. She lets herself be relieved for a moment until she hears the commotion in the living room.  

She walks out expecting to see Hyuna and Sunny making a mess and is greeted with the sight of half the Squad crew and a few of the Truck girls.

Hyuna spots her and waves her into her own living room. "You wouldn't go out so we brought the party to you."

"I hate you all right now," Sooyoung says.

"No you don't," Hyoyeon says and sidles up next to her, shoving a beer in her hand.

Okay, so maybe she doesn't, but only because they remembered her favorite brand. She lets Hyoyeon pull her to the makeshift dance floor and makes a note to not let anyone leave until they put her apartment back the way it was.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks pass as uneventfully as they could as far as saving lives goes.

They have a run in with a particularly stubborn drunk driver who refuses to be treated after his crash and insists that everything is fine but other than that, things go off without a hitch.

She and Sunny stick to their schedule of two on and one off and the routine almost starts to get a little  _too_  routine.

Then again, the last time she had a similar thought she almost ended up on the stretcher side of the ambulance so maybe she should start getting used to routine.

(But really, though, who is she kidding? She kind of loves what she does. Maybe not as much as Sunny but Sunny is kind of a freak, so.)

 

* * *

 

"Ma'am, stay with me. What were you doing here?" Sooyoung applies pressure to the woman's abdomen and signals for one of the idle Squad girls to help her.

"Shopping," the woman says weakly.

"Great, I love shopping. Look, my friend and I are going to lift you onto a stretcher and then we're going in the ambulance, okay?" The woman's breathing is shallow but she's stable. She's not bleeding out anymore and there doesn't appear to be any spinal injuries.

"Ready?" Yoona asks her.

Sooyoung nods and they get the woman to the ambulance with ease. She scans the area for Sunny when her radio goes off.

"Go ahead, there's another ambulance coming and I have a heavy bleeder here," Sunny's voice rings out next to her ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got this," Sunny replies in her bordering-on-creepy calm tone.

"Okay then," Sooyoung says. Yoona gives her a slight pat on the back before hopping out and closing the doors. She knocks on the ambulance's side, giving the driver the go ahead. 

Sooyoung checks the woman's vitals one more time and gives her a reassuring smile. "You're going to be just fine."

 

* * *

 

Sooyoung likes to believe that karma tends to be fair. As long as she's a decent person and doesn't go around being vengeful and petty, then the universal equation balances itself out by rewarding her with decent things. Reciprocity and all that.

So she has to wonder what the hell she did to receive the misfortune of being tossed around the ambulance like a toy. Because if it isn't karmic retribution for something she did then it's definitely the universe plotting against her.

 

* * *

 

When the ambulance finally slides to a stop, it's on its side and Sooyoung is checking on the woman on the stretcher even as the ringing in her ears make her dizzy. She props the woman back upright as best as she can and quickly spares a glance to the front to make sure the driver is okay.

The ringing finally stops and all she hears is silence for a few moments.

It's over as quickly as it starts and the situation crashes down on her like a, well, car crash.

(There's a reason she's in the medical profession and not the literary one.)

 

* * *

 

"You okay?"

Sooyoung nods briskly at the driver. "Help me get her out of here," she says, looking around the ambulance for anything that's still usable.

They manage to get her out and Sooyoung mentally gives herself a once over, making sure everything is still functional. The various sounds of panic slowly register with her and it's only then that she realizes they're not exactly alone.

First, there's the car that crashed into the ambulance.

And second, there's the  _store_  that stopped the two vehicles.

She'd thank the universe except she's pretty sure that sarcasm right now might make it start raining.

 

* * *

 

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Yeah, call an ambulance for the ambulance," Sooyoung mutters to herself and makes her way to the car that crashed into them.

She taps on the window to get the driver's attention. "Are you okay?" she asks and opens the door.

The old man stumbles out of the car and other than the shaking, he looks fine. "I—I don't know what happened. There was a—"

"Sit down," Sooyoung says and guides the man to the side of the road. "Are you in any pain?"

He shakes his head and that's good enough for her right now.

"Help is on the way. Stay here, okay?" Sooyoung instructs. The ambulance driver, who's keeping the shopper woman stable, nods to Sooyoung and indicates that he'll look after the old man.

She makes her way to the destroyed storefront and hopes that no one was hit. "Hello?" A few people emerge from the back and they look no worse for wear. "Everyone okay?" They give her various grunts of affirmation and Sooyoung is about to go back to the ambulance when movement on the ground catches her eye.

"Stay still!" Sooyoung rushes over to the girl on the ground, careful of the debris and glass.

Two sources of bleeding, neither heavy enough to be of major concern. The girl tries to move and Sooyoung swoops down, holding her still and bracing her neck. "Hey, stay still. My name is Sooyoung, I'm here to help. You've just been in an accident."

"Obviously."

The surprise overtakes her professionalism and Sooyoung lets out a "seriously?" and tightens her hold on the girl's head, sensing her trying to move again. "You're going to be sassy right now, of all times?"

There's a slight motion resembling a shrug and the girl looks at her blankly. "Coping mechanism."

Her training takes over her need to banter and she examines the girl's head. "Doesn't look too serious," she says more to herself than the girl. "You most likely have a concussion but you'll be fine. How does your arm feel?" she asks, noticing the awkward position it's bent in.

"Terrific," comes the bored reply.

Sooyoung ignores her. "Okay then, if you're not feeling any pain then you're in shock because your arm is definitely broken."

"Even better."

The sound of an ambulance arriving cuts off any snarky reply Sooyoung might have had. She narrows her eyes and it almost looks like the girl is smiling back up at her. "You," she starts, trying to pick her words carefully. Sassy or not, getting into a fight with a stranger is not how she wants to lose her job. "You're a handful, aren't you?"

"Just a bit," the girl's smile widens. "You can call me Jessica, though."

 

* * *

 

The department makes her take a week off after the accident. 

Any other time, she'd jump at the opportunity for time off but she's restless from some random, newfound pent up energy so she ends up hanging out at the station even though she's not on duty.

Sunny follows her around and clings to her. It would be cute if it wasn't so... sad.

She sits down on the couch and Sunny follows suit, laying her head on her shoulder and letting out of a sigh.

"Okay, seriously, you need to stop." Sooyoung shifts so that they're looking at each other. "Nothing would have gone differently if you were there with me. The only difference would be that you would've been in the accident too and that helps no one."

Sunny pouts at her and Sooyoung rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to the movie. "I'm surrounded by freaks."

Kind, well-meaning freaks, but freaks all the same.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Sooyoung," Hyuna calls out to her. "You've got a visitor out at the front."

Sooyoung stands and peels Sunny off of her. "That's... new."

The smile is on her face before she can stop it when she recognizes the figure outside. "You," she says and approaches Jessica. "How did you—"

"I asked around," Jessica says with a shrug.

"I think this qualifies as stalking." 

"Probably," she says and hands Sooyoung a box. "So, you know, thanks. For the other day."

"Oh, you didn't have—"

"I wanted to."

"Oh, okay," she says and examines the box. Chocolate. High end too by the looks of it. "Well, just doing my job," she says with a laugh.

"I know."

Jessica stares her down and Sooyoung can't tell if she's bored or waiting for something. One hell of a poker face, though, that's for sure.

"How's the arm?" Sooyoung asks, looking at the cast.

"Broken," Jessica replies evenly, holding her arm up.

Well then. Something tells her conversations will only get her so far with Jessica.

"Right," Sooyoung clears her throat and taps her fingers on the box. "So, ever been inside a fire station?"

 

* * *

 

The impromptu tour is more or less a disaster.

But in all fairness, it was in no way Sooyoung's fault. She just might have forgotten that there was a group of school kids on an actual tour of the station and they follow them around for a while until Sooyoung decides to just show Jessica the crew's quarters instead.

Call it a wild guess but Jessica doesn't seem like the type to be too terribly interested in seeing how an oxygen tank works. 

Checking out the crew's quarters doesn't exactly go any better seeing how she forgot about the crew part.

She might love them but her friends are still kind of assholes.

They leer at Jessica and Sooyoung ushers her out before any of them get a chance to say anything inappropriate. 

"I like your friend!" Hyuna calls out as they leave.

Yeah, assholes.

 

* * *

 

They're back outside and Jessica has successfully seen next to nothing of the fire station.

Jessica doesn't seem to mind too much judging by how she smiles slightly and says, "Well, that was fun."

It  _sounds_  like sarcasm, and the way Jessica's face is just  _there_  makes it seem like sarcasm; but Sooyoung can't be sure and it's actually kind of driving her crazy. She's usually so good at reading people and Jessica's kind of messing all that up with her face.

"I'll see you around," Jessica says and starts walking away.

 

* * *

 

When one of the new recruits tells her she has a visitor a week later, the room dissolves into a frenzy of catcalls. 

Sooyoung doesn't waste time bothering with them and heads straight outside.  She knows that it's Jessica but she's still surprised to actually see her standing there looking out of place in her nice pants suit.

"Back for round two?"

Jessica's face breaks into a full smile and, yeah, this is good. It's progress. She hands a bag to Sooyoung and when she peers inside, it's filled with sandwiches. 

Lots and lots of progress.

 

* * *

 

She learns two things about Jessica.

First, her face isn't always like that. (Except for when it kind of is? Sooyoung has no idea but she thinks she's getting the hang of it.) Jessica doesn't always look like she's bored out of her mind by whatever is struggling to keep her attention. She occasionally does things like react and make her face do things.

Second, Sooyoung kind of likes it when Jessica does things with her face.

It's— _whatever_. It's a nice face. It doesn't necessarily mean anything.

 

* * *

 

Jessica makes a habit of stopping by the station at least once a week and her friends never fail in giving her hell.

She usually shows up with food though so they mostly try to keep it among themselves.

But, still. Barbarians. The whole lot of them.

 

* * *

 

"So what do you even do?" Hyuna asks Jessica, picking out all the candied cherries from the candy bowl.

Sooyoung swats Hyuna's hands away with a glare. She's not possessive by nature but Jessica brought the candy for  _her._  She feels like a petulant child and she doesn't even care.

"I go over the books for various companies to make sure their numbers are correct. Basically, I'm a glorified accountant," she says with a shrug.

"Well," Hyuna drawls, "I hear Truck has an opening. Ever thought about being a firefighter?"

The sound of dishes clattering draw their attention to the kitchen. "Wait, what? That's supposed to be my position," Sungah says a little frantically.

"That doesn't sound like dishes being washed," Hyuna says to her.

Sooyoung kicks her under the table and Hyuna's grin just gets wider.

Sungah drops what she's doing and glares at Hyuna. She dries her hands and stalks out of the kitchen wordlessly.

Sooyoung kicks her again, harder this time.

"Fine," Hyuna says with a huff and stands. "Rookies these days," she says to herself as she goes after Sungah. "What's the point in bossing them around if I can't even have fun with it?"

"So," Sunny says, eyes fixed on Jessica. "You like math?"

The loud station alarm cuts Jessica off and Sooyoung lets out a groan. She was so close to being able to finish her shift without getting called out to the field.

"Truck 88 and Ambulance 90, Elixir nightclub in Central."

Sooyoung can see a smile forming on Jessica's face and that can't be good.

"Can I come with?"

"Uh," Sooyoung exchanges a glance with Sunny and realizes too late that's not good either. She  _knows_  Sunny.

"Of course," Sunny says with a grin and pulls Jessica up with her.

 

* * *

 

"Stay in the ambulance, okay? I'm pretty sure we're breaking like ten protocols right now," Sooyoung says as she grabs her gear.

"Okay," Jessica says with an amused look on her face, hand squeezing Sooyoung's arm.

Sooyoung freezes momentarily and she forgets what she's supposed to be doing.

"We need a medic!"

The outburst snaps her into work-mode and Sooyoung rushes to the scene with one final glance at Jessica.

She's pretty sure she's flushed and really, what the fuck?

 

* * *

 

Truck puts out the fire and all the dancers make it out in one piece.

She and Sunny treat them for minor burns and smoke inhalation; other than being panicked and covered in soot, they're no worse for wear. It's rather uneventful as far as fires go.

But the way Jessica looks at her on the ride back to the station makes her feel like she just walked out of the burning building with an arm full of kittens.

It's a good way to end her shift, she thinks.

 

* * *

 

Jessica manages to seek her out even when she's on her off-week and Sooyoung doesn't find herself minding it at all.

This thing they have, it's nice. She likes having friends outside of the station.

But, Jessica doesn't feel like  _just_  a friend, though. It's not like when she hangs out with Sunny. She can't pinpoint what it is and it puts her on edge.

Whenever they hang out, it's just the two of them—quiet and low key. This doesn't exactly help things either and it ends up making her anxious and for the first time in her life, she finds herself stumbling over her words.

It kind of sucks and she blames Jessica.

 

* * *

 

A loud knock jerks Sooyoung awake and she's not sure what she's more annoyed at, the ache in her neck or whoever is outside her apartment.

The warmth at her side draws her attention away from both and she realizes it's Jessica. They must have fallen asleep during the movie last night.

The knocking stops and not long after, the door swings open and Sunny strolls in.

She doesn't remember ever giving Sunny a key to her place.

Sunny looks back and forth between them with a raised eyebrow.

Sooyoung gets out from under Jessica as carefully as she can and glares at Sunny. "Shut up."

Sunny doesn't say anything, just watches her carefully. She looks at her like she  _knows_  something.

Whatever, Sunny.

 

* * *

 

The day Jessica gets her cast off, she calls Sooyoung and makes her go to the mall with her.

"I just got this arm back, I can't possibly hold all the bags myself."

Sooyoung thinks she knows Jessica well enough by now to know that she has completely serious look on her face. She sighs into the phone and rolls her eyes at no one. "Fine."

She's not sure when she started getting so compliant.

 

* * *

 

It turns out Jessica is a better shopping partner than Sunny. They actually take their time picking out clothes and trying them on. There's none of Sunny's ridiculous "grabbing whatever looks good and leaving as fast as possible" and Sooyoung lets herself splurge a little.

This is how she ends up in a changing room with Jessica, staring at her mostly uncovered back.

When Jessica looked at her and asked, "zip me up?", Sooyoung should have known better than to follow her into the room.

She zips the dress slowly, careful to not let their skin touch. The look Jessica gives her through the mirror almost makes her zip Jessica's hair into the dress and Sooyoung rushes out as soon as she's done.

When Jessica finally emerges from the room, she breezes past Sooyoung and tugs her along by the hand, as if everything about this little shopping trip was completely normal.

It's  _not,_  though. Jessica keeps being so obtuse and Sooyoung is close to snapping. If there's one thing she hates it's mind games and it feels like Jessica's been making her an unaware player ever since they met.

"Okay," Sooyoung spins Jessica around and stares down at her. She needs to do this, to get it out there. "You've been doing this weird push and pull all month. Just suck it up and ask me out already."

And, there, it's out there. She almost regrets it as soon as it's out of her mouth except she lives by not regretting anything. So, she shuts down the part of her that wishes she had a better filter and keeps her steady gaze on Jessica.

Jessica's eyes widen at first but her face is back to being a mask of indifference within seconds. It's impressive, really, if it wasn't actually terrifying as well. "That's a bit presumptuous of you." Jessica crosses her arms and fixes Sooyoung with a glare.

"Am I wrong?"

Jessica doesn't say anything.

She finally huffs after a moment and breaks eye contact, walking out of the store without the dress she was so intent on buying.

In hindsight, it was probably the wrong thing to say.

 

* * *

 

Jessica doesn't come by the station all week and Sooyoung thinks it was  _definitely_  the wrong thing to say.

 

* * *

 

"What's the matter, trouble in paradise?" Hyuna strolls in and asks offhandedly.

"What?" Sooyoung punches the bag harder. It's not like she's working out weird unresolved tension or anything.

"Haven't seen your girlfriend around lately. You guys break up or something?"

"My  _what_?"

"Um, Jessica?" 

"We're not..." Sooyoung trails off because she honestly does not know what to say. They're  _not_  dating, and Jessica made it pretty clear that's not where they were headed anyway.

"Oh, um," Hyuna looks around the empty workout room frantically. "What's that? You guys need me to clean the tanks?" she calls out to no one. "Wow, would you look at that, tank duty. Gotta go!" Hyuna says and dashes out of the room.

Sooyoung is left alone with a punching bag she doesn't even feel like punching anymore. All she sees is Jessica's face and working out her frustration by punching Jessica's imaginary face is wrong somehow.

She probably needs to fix this.

Problem is, she doesn't know what she would even say to make things better.

(And it probably doesn't help that she's kind of mad, too. She's not wrong, Jessica has no right going around acting like that and then not even having the gall to admit that she likes her. Just— _what the hell_ , Jessica?)

 

* * *

 

By the end of the second week, Sooyoung swallows her pride and shows up at Jessica's office.

She doesn't bring flowers or candy because she's not apologizing (and they're  _not_  dating). She misses Jessica, that much she'll admit to, but to being wrong? Not a chance in hell. 

The door to Jessica's office is open and Sooyoung walks in, not bothering to announce herself.

The office is a bit of a mess and it clashes with Jessica's overall image. Sooyoung notes the scattered papers and stacks of files that look like they've been rifled through one too many times. There must be a huge case on her plate if Jessica's allowed her office to get so unkempt.

When her eyes finally wander to Jessica at her desk, she's met with all too familiar eyes staring back at her.

"Um, hi," Sooyoung mutters lamely.

Jessica raises an eyebrow at her and offers nothing more.

"So," Sooyoung clears her throat, "you're mad."

Jessica rolls her eyes at her and gestures to the mess on her desk. "I've been busy."

Sooyoung nods. "Right." Jessica doesn't offer anything else and Sooyoung doesn't know what else to say. She's not exactly great at this, the whole not-apologizing thing.

So she sits on Jessica's stiff couch and watches her work.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, things more or less go back to how they were before.

It's the same, but, different.

They don't really talk about it but they come to an understanding: Sooyoung doesn't push about what she meant at the mall and Jessica doesn't offer to explain herself about anything.

It's a terrible solution but it's the only one that they've got and Sooyoung would rather they stick with that than not have Jessica around. That alone should make her take a step back and reevaluate the situation but she doesn't. It's confusing enough as it is and if she keeps reading into things that aren't there then it'll just all blow up in her face. Again.

Jessica starts coming by the station again and no one says a thing about the two weeks she went missing. Even Hyuna keeps her mouth shut and that's where things get weird. It's  _Hyuna_ , the concept of filter doesn't exist to her. Sunny, though, keeps giving her these looks like she's figured something out and is waiting for Sooyoung.

So, there's been some sort of shift and apparently everyone except her knows what's going on. 

Everything is the same except it's not.

Really, it's kind of all Jessica's fault.

So she does what any other levelheaded person would do in this situation and starts avoiding Jessica.

(She only saves people's lives part-time, she never said she was a good person.)

 

* * *

 

The plan works for about two days until Sunny corners her after a call. 

She doesn't say anything at first, just stares at Sooyoung with that infuriating knowing look in her eyes.

"Fix it," she finally says and walks away.

Like it's all her fault.

Like she's the one playing stupid mind games. 

Seriously,  _what the fuck?_  

 

* * *

 

After a long day of dealing with stupid teenagers and their broken femurs, a hysterical psychopath who gets his hand stuck in a waste grinder, and more crash victims than she can recall, Sooyoung is far too annoyed to be glad that her shift is finally over.

When she gets to her apartment, Jessica is outside her door waiting for her.

"You're avoiding me."

Sooyoung doesn't know if it's because she's frustrated from work or she's tired of playing Jessica's games and trying to figure out what she wants from her or  _what_  but that does it.

"Yeah," Sooyoung snaps, "I have. Because you  _suck_." 

Sooyoung uses her height advantage and towers over Jessica. She doesn't flinch. (It's one of the things she really likes about her, she never backs down from a challenge. But right now it only provokes her even more.)

"You say one thing but then act like you mean another. You do something seemingly innocuous and then turn around and look at me all weird, how am I  _not_ supposed to read into it? You can't just do that to a person," Sooyoung says and crosses her arms. "It's really messing me up and you're like my least favorite person right now."

Somewhere between her ranting and borderline arm flailing, Jessica managed to get in Sooyoung's space. She tugs slightly at the lapel of her shirt, fingers brushing against her exposed skin and looks up at her expectantly. "Anything else?"

Sooyoung swallows hard. "I swear, if this is another one of your—"

Jessica pulls her down and covers her mouth with her own.

Sooyoung doesn't give her the satisfaction of freezing in shock and pushes against Jessica, forcing her back until she hits the front of her door. She pours all her frustration from the past several weeks into the kiss and feels Jessica give as good as she gets.

She feels Jessica break the kiss with a hand to her chest and Sooyoung slowly pulls back in a daze. She notices Jessica holding her keys and when did she even get her hand in her pants?

Jessica unlocks the door to her apartment and roughly pulls Sooyoung inside like she owns the place.

The back of her legs hit the couch and Jessica pushes her down, straddling her, one leg between her thighs.

Sooyoung tugs at the front of Jessica's shirt and she meets her halfway, lips moving against hers with a sense of familiarity. She feels Jessica's leg push up against her center and she accidentally bites down on Jessica's lip.

Jessica pulls back with a hiss and Sooyoung looks at her apologetically. She kisses Jessica's bottom lip gently and Jessica seems to be over it judging by the fact that she pulls Sooyoung tight against her and forces her mouth open with her tongue.

Sooyoung's hands make their way under Jessica's shirt and her skin is hot under her touch. She can feel Jessica's body hum beneath her hands and she pulls her closer, unsurprised to find that Jessica's not wearing a bra when her hands slide up and cup her.

She lets Jessica pull her shirt off and idly thinks that this might be her favorite thing that Jessica does with her face.

(Burying it into her neck, she means.)

 

* * *

 

Sunny smirks at her the next day when she comes in to work in a better mood and it's just creepy.

There's no way she knows. 

It isn't until she passes by a mirror later that she sees the marks Jessica left on her.

"Now there's a bar story," Hyuna says with a loud laugh and slaps her on the back.


End file.
